CSI: Why are you so angry?
by GSR1TruPassion
Summary: Sara is angry at practically the world. Grissom is trying to get her to talk to him about whats wrong. Rated T for safety. Some GSR later on.Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters!

Gil Grissom was not eager to get to his next crime scene. Double homicide, two teenagers, and to make it worse, it all went down in a church. Grissom grabbed his kit from the GMC and went through the front door to the chapel. Catherine Willows and Jim Brass where already there, both with grim expressions on there faces.

"Hey Jim, what do we have so far?" he asked, making Catherine jump due to the fact she didn't know he had entered the room until he spoke.

" Two teens, both sixteen. apprently they had both been shot with the same calliber of weapon, Cath says it looks like a twenty-two, but we'll know more at the autopsy."

" What were they doing here so late?" Grissom asked kneeling next to one of the bodies.

"Community service. They broke into the church last week, told cops because they were bored. I guess they wanted to get as much of it over as possible."

Grissom nodded and looked around, he jumped as his cell phone went off, "Grissom."

" _Hey Gris, its me." _Sara Sidle was on the other line, irritation in her voice._" Who is supposed to be out here with me? I can't process this mess by myself, it would take until noon."_

" I thought I sent Nick out with you."

"_Yeah, I thought you did to, but apperently last time I talked to him, which was at the lab, he had business to take care of."_

" Alright I 'll try to get hold of him.In the mean time, I'll head out toward where you are. I think Nick and I need to have a talk face to face rather than over the phone."

_" That is if he ever makes it out here."_

" He will Sara. I have to go. I'll see you in a few minutes, hang in there." he said and flipped his phone shut.

Catherine had been staring at him after she heard the part about Nick, "You can't leave me here alone to process either Grissom, I need somebody."

" I'll sent Warrick, I'm afraid if I leave Sara alone out there too long she'll kill either me or Nick." he said dryly.

" Do you know what is wrong with her? She's been blowing up in all our faces lately."

" No I don't, but I'll find out." He said, picked up his kit, and headed for the door.

This is only chapter one. You'll understand the title after a few more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Grissom arrived at Sara's crime scene around daybreak. Nick still wasn't in sight. Grissom got out of his Denali and approached Sara with caution.

" Did Nick ever show up?" he asked as Sara turned around.

"No." she flatly said. Through the early morning sun Grissom could see the anger in her face.

"He has to show up Sara, but until he does I'll help you process."

"Thats not it Grissom." she said her voice still shaking with anger. " How come I feel if I leave Vegas today, no one will even care."

Grissom didn't quite understand where this was going but he managed to say something. " I'd care."

" Would you really? I know Catherine wouldn't, she's hated me from the start. Nick dosen't even care enough to show up at a scene with me on time, and Warrick...Warrick hasn't really cared either way since I cought him gambling and turned him in to you."

" Sara listen to me. Catherine dosen't hate you, I'm pretty sure if you just told her what you told me about your parents she'd understand why you were out of line. Nick has done this kind of thing before and I know he'll try his best to explain everything, and Warrick understands you were doing your job. He knows you were doing it as a favor for me when you cought him. Please don't blame yourself for the imperfections of the team."

Just as Grissom finished, another Denali joined Sara and his and Nick jumped out from behind the wheel.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to do a favor for Archie, then Greg had his own little problem he needed help with and I guess I lost track of time. You forgive me Gris?"

Grissom shot Sara a glance then turned his attention back to Nick, " It's not me you should appologize to." he said and motioned over to Sara.

" Right, sorry Sara. I promise I'll be here next time, on time." Sara forced a smile then said, " I forgive you Nick, lets just get to work. That okay with you?"

"Cool." Nick responded " Where do you need me?" Sara pointed to their crime scene (arson) then told him to process the remains of the old burned out trailer. Then she turned her full attention back to Grissom,

" Anything else? I kinda have to get back to work."

" Yeah, help everyone understand why your angry." he said and turned toward his vehicle. Sara watched her boss drive off, and even after his car was out of site, she kept staring after it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I hope this chapter helped you understand the story more. There is still more to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara returned to the lab around eight a.m. and left her and Nicks evidence with Greg. She then headed for the break room where everyone but Grissom was.

"Hey guys." she said getting a bottled water from the fridge. Warrick and Catherine gave each other quick glances and Warrick mouthed _did she just talk to us?_ toward Cath. Nick just smiled.

"Listen, I know you guys realize I have been a witch toward you all and I finally want to tell you why, but on one condition. You keep it among yourselves, that means no telling Greg or Archie or even Brass because for some reason I think he already figured it out. Do you understand?"

Everyone nodded their heads and gathered around the break room table.

" Okay, here goes nothing..." Sara began. " I already told Grissom and I just want to get along with you all again like the way it was a few years back." She drew in a deep breath, " when I was about ten, my mom killed my dad." Her eyes began to tear up." That has alot to do with why I became so upset the last case worked with you Catherine because I can't stand to see women who has had the man in their life who they should be able to trust in beat them until nearly every bone in their face broken by that same mans fist." she began to sob, "This leads me to why my mom killed my dad, because he beat her." Catherine looked at her co-workers then went over to Sara side and put her arm around her shoulders. " I am so sorry Sara, I had no idea."

Sara wiped tears from her cheeks then said, " You had no way of knowing Catherine. I'm sorry for all I said to you. I told you that it upset me and..." Catherine held up her hand, " Please don't apologize, I would have never known unless you told me and then I would probably have this grudge against you for the rest of my life and it would be over something you can't control."

Warrick and Nick looked sympathetic, Warrick spoke first, " We're all sorry Sar." Nick looked up and saw Grissom in the door way, " Hey guys, we better see if Greg is done with that evidence yet." he said and left the room, followed by Warrick and Catherine, after she gave Sara a hug.

Grissom went over to where Sara was seated and he to gave her a hug, except his lasted longer, " Thanks for telling them. They diserved to know why you were always angrey with them."

Sara tried to smile but was to upset, Grissom let her go and looked up at her hazel eyes, " C'mon, you need to get some sleep. You look tired."

She managed to speak through her tears, " Grissom, what about my case? Nick can't handled it alone."

"It'll be fine, I'll help him you go home and rest, you deserve it." he said and grabbed her coat from the back of her chair, " when you come back later tonight, you can help with the case again, okay?"

Sara nodded. She accepted the coat from Grissom's hand and Grissom walked her out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yeah I know the ending sucks, but maybe I'll add more later.


	4. Chapter 4

Grissom walked Sara out to her car. She unlocked the door and threw her stuff on the passenger seat.

" Remember a few years ago when you asked me to dinner?" Grissom asked. Sara turned around and raised an eyebrow, " Yeah, why?" she asked suspiciously.

" Is it too late to take you up on your offer?" he asked.

Sara smiled, " Depends, what were you thinking?"

" Seven p.m. Friday, at the Italian Bistro around the corner from The Mirage."

" That's a little pricey don't you think?"

" Nothings too pricey when it comes to you."

She laughed, _that was a little cheesy, _she thought, but would never tell him that. " I'd love too." She said and gave him a hug, then she got in her car and smiled at him again before she backed out of her stall and pulling out of the parking lot. Grissom stood staring after her smiling and after watching her drive away, he headed back toward the lab.

There ya go, another chapter. I will add more later.


	5. Chapter 5

Sara got home around ten a.m. She through her stuff on a kitchen chair checked her answering macine, suprised to find she had one new message. She raised an eyebrow and pressed play.

" Hey Sara, its Nick. I couldn't reach you on your cell so I tried your house, anyway Greg ran the fume swabs from the scene and they weren't attentional. I'll explain later, but turns out we don't have an arson. Hope you get this. Later." _Well at least I don't have to worry about that_ she thought and headed for her bedroom. She plopped down on the mattress, too tired to get changed, and fell into a deep sleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Grissom walked to the DNA lab with a spring in his step. He had finally done what he'd wanted to do along time ago. Catherine turned the corner and nearly ran into Grissom, and nearly spilling her coffee on him too.

" Hey I was just looking for you. Gregs done running the hair we found on one of our vics. Turns out it belongs to a high school senior named Natalie White."

" Why is she in the database?" Grissom asked.

" She has a record. A few speeding tickets, vandelism, possesion with intent to sell. I could go on."

" Did she have a grudge with our victims?"

" Don't know. P.D. is bringing her in now though. You wanna come watch the interrigation?"

Grissom smirked, " No thanks. I have reservations to make."

Catherine frowned,"Reservations for what?" she asked but he was already headed for his office. She jogged to catch up with him, " Grissom!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sara woke around seven. _Oh my God_, she thought and jumped out of bed. She went to the bathroom and started a shower. A hot shower always made Sara feel better, and she really needed to releave some tension.

After she finished her shower she headed for the kitchen. She figured she hadn't eaten in what, a decade, so she opened the fridge and not to her surprise all she found was threee bottles of Aquafina and some week old chinese take-out. She sighed and shut the door. She stood and thought for a few seconds then grabbed her keys and jacket and left left her apartment.

Sara drove four blocks to a mini mart, and once inside headed for the fresh produce. She picked up all the makings of a ceaser salad and decided she might as well get some snack food in case she was ever home again within the next year. She grabbed some yogurt and fresh fruit then headed for the check out.

She got home around nine fifteen and put what little groceries she had picked up away. She made her salad and when she was done left the house yet again. This time for work.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

I know my chapters are short, but I quess thats how I build suspence by making you wait a day or two for my next piece.


	6. Chapter 6

Grissom walked into the locker room to see Sara standing with her locker door open, putting her purse and jacket away. She glanced over and noticed him standing in the door way.

" Hey you." she said smiling.

Grissom smiled back, " I got us reservations for Friday." he said moving over to her.

" Great. I hope we don't get called to the field, I'm really looking forward to this. We will finally be able to talk some where other than work."

" I happy about that." he grinned at her.

" Hey guys, found out what caused the fire." Nick said. " Hey Sara, glad your back."

Sara smiled, but was annoyed by Nick interrupting her and Grissom's conversation.

" What do you got Nick?" Grissom asked irritated.

" Remember that lightning storm the other night? Well turns out all those weeds and junk around the trailer caused it to catch on fire when a lightning bolt hit close to it. I figured this out with the help of an online meterologist who calculated where the lightning bolts hit. The guy who owned the trailer figured arson because he has alot of bad blood back in Vegas with a couple bigshot casino owners. Thats why he lived in the middle of nowhere to begin with, he wanted to get away from his foes and at the same time stay within city limits." Nick said and handed Grissom his final report.

Grissom scanned it, then said, " Good jobbed Nicky my boy, you solved the case."

Nick grinned and left the room.

Grissom turned back to Sara, " Now, where were we." he said, and his pager went off. Sara smiled.

" Guess we were just finishing." she said with a smile. " i have to go anyway Gris. We'll finish this later." she said and left the locker room.


End file.
